Voyagers!: Finding Bliss
by Mrs.Phineas Bogg
Summary: Phineas is lonely and bored with strong desires for chili con queso. Who would have thought a little gal with a lisp could steal his heart? But his return may prove to be a fatal red light and ruin his chances at finding bliss! A what if? one shot:D
1. Chapter 1

**Voyagers!: Finding Bliss**

**Chapter 1**

I probably don't have to tell you what a lonely life a Voyager leads. You've heard my rants before, _no union, no paid vacations, Chinese food one minute, Greek food the next…_and so on and so on. Voyagers meet swarms of people day in and day out, but at the end of the day their images merge like a gigantic blur and all they have are distant memories. Being a Voyager takes sacrifice, and believe me friend, it's not always easy, especially in the love department. I'm not necessarily talking about earth shattering, heart stopping, pulse pounding romantic love…though us Voyagers often severely lack in that area too…_ahem_…Seriously, I'm talking about just having the freedom to hold a lover's hand, to talk over coffee and take long walks by the shore. To have a moment to stare into their eyes and whisper sweet nothings in their ear–_without_ having to adjust the omni and fly off to another time zone…trying to forget they ever existed.

You know my story, you can no doubt count the dozens of women I've met and befriended on my journeys with Jeffrey Jones. You cried with me when I sacrificed the love of a lifetime for a green light, you felt pity whenever I had to leave a perfectly decent woman behind in tears and regret. Believe me, no one felt more pained at those times than I did. However, there is one woman who has been on my mind more and more frequently these days.

We never got romantic, or even expressed an attraction, well, at least she didn't. Did I? The circumstances weren't right at the time. Hey, it was a red zone anyway. Everything totally changed afterward. I humbly note here that I have certain undeniable charms and manners that speak volumes to a woman. Sometimes it's just a passing glance. I'm always the _Romeo_ according to Jeffrey. Countless friends and fellow Voyagers have told me that it's all in my eyes and the way I just stare at them and smile. Is it really so simple for me? Am I that transparent?

I bet you're racking those brains wondering just who has captured my heart _this_ time. In case you didn't know, Jeff and I have been voyaging for three years now. He just enrolled in Voyager school and I'm…well, I got needs, all right? I'm _lonely._ I'm bored voyaging without Jeff and I just can't stop thinking about…

_Chili con queso._

Gave ya a clue, didn't I?

Headquarters has given me a mini-sabbatical now that Jeffrey is taking classes, so I'm eagerly off to Hollywood, 1929. With my omni set at the precise time and place, _(Yeah, I got an upgrade, but it's still my brass one.)_ I land just in time to see my past self and 12 year-old Jeffrey chowing down on a carton of chili. I duck behind a lighted vanity a few feet away. Man, did that kid and his hair get big since then, now_…err…_you get it, right? It's time travel. It doesn't always make sense. _Me?_ Three years hasn't done any damage. I'm actually buffer and my hair is a little longer. I listen in as my younger self sets the omni. I remember those words clearly and also feeling some regret as I spoke them.

"_Ahh, nothing stays the same, everything changes."_

Jeffrey didn't share the rest of the chili with me. I was pretty bummed and made sure he knew it afterward. I'm glad I'm wearing the same old pirate clothes, and I still fit them perfectly. Besides, out in Hollywood, nobody pays any attention to an extra. Jeffrey had long since traded in that red and white rugby and brown jeans. He still keeps it hanging in his closet at Headquarters for posterity. He tells me I should do the same. _Begs_ me is more like it.

Okay, the coast is clear, they omnied out and my target has just finished delivering lunch. I'm sure she's about ready for her break now. Let me check the old pouch– _Perfect_! I brought some Voyager compensation money in 1920's currency. Brown Derby, here I come!

"Miss Bliss! _Miss Bliss!"_

She turned to me and her large, winsome eyes lit up and that adorable thousand-watt smile spread across her face. I remember those dimples like it was yesterday. I adore the auburn curls on her forehead, sticking out from under the red scarf. I don't know why, but when I am around her she makes me giddy inside. I love how her eyes crinkle up so joyfully. You can't help but return her smile–it's contagious. I suddenly felt like a shy boy that wants to ask out the prettiest girl in class. Who am I kidding? I felt like that in Voyager school around Susan too.

"Can I help you? Was the chili okay? Did your friend like it too?" She asked bubbly.

"Oh, the chili was perfect! Actually my friend had to leave and he took the rest with him, so I didn't get to enjoy it."

She looked genuinely sad for me. "I'm sorry. I'm fresh out right now and I'm about to leave for the day. Maybe if I see you on the set tomorrow I can give you some more? I'll make a fresh pot just for you."

So earnest. I love it!

I wrung my hands together and swayed side to side jittery.

_Snap out of it, Bogg! Ask her before she leaves!_

_"Umm,_ Miss Bliss, Veronica, I know we just met and all, but I was wondering if…if…"

"If?"

"If _uhh_, I can take you to lunch. Is the Brown Derby okay?"

Her blue-gray eyes widened and she clutched her rosy cheek. "_Brown Derby? _Are you kidding me?"

"No. Why should I?"

"But that place costs an arm and a leg! I couldn't ask you to…"

I raised my hand to silence her. Her New York lisp gets more pronounced when she's excited. It's very cute.

"You're not asking me to, I'm telling you."

"Well, before I go out with you, do you mind telling me your name?"

"Oh, sure, _heh heh_. I'm Phineas Bogg."

"Phineas Bogg. Where have I heard that one before?"

"Probably Jules Verne, my _uh,_ my parents loved his books."

Veronica laughed gaily. "Of course! Phineas Bogg, _Phileas Fogg! __Around the world in eighty days! _That's one of my favorite stories too."

She held out her hand. I held it with both hands and bobbed hers up and down gently, that's the woman handshake, ya know?

"Okay, Phineas, it's a date."

"Wonderful!"

I bowed, then eased my arm out like a cavalier and she blushed like a cherry. She daintily slipped her arm through mine and then looked at her clothes disdainfully.

"Aww, gee, I'm still in my catering uniform. I can't walk into the Brown Derby like this. I'll have to change; I have some clothes in my locker. Oh, and you're still dressed as a pirate. They'll definitely thumb their noses at us."

Of course I never think this far ahead. I have the perfect idea. "You go get changed, Veronica, we'll meet right back here."

"Okay, I won't be long!" She smiled and ran off quickly.

I just need to remember where I put those 'extras' clothes I wore from the last time. That blue shirt and black slacks looked pretty darn good on me, and _surprise, surprise_, it was a perfect fit then too. With everyone out to lunch it's easy for me to slip in and out of the costume room, this time I'm bringing my pirate clothes with me and the omni is hidden in my pocket for now.

I'm not taking any chances. Jeffrey isn't here to cut a deal with the Little Rascals, or was it Terrible tots? Ehh, whatever those little minions were called. I'm back at the spot immediately. Five minutes pass, _ten_…okay, I know that women take longer than men, but she looked perfect already. Ten is my limit. I highly doubt she stood me up. Veronica is not like that. I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling in my gut.

I went the direction she took off in and the back door led me outside to a deserted part of the studio lot. I was glad it wasn't extremely hot today, because the sun is just beaming. I heard her voice a few feet away. She had changed into the outfit I first saw her in–a sailor style blouse, white cardigan and matching pleated skirt and Maryjane shoes. She has a pretty pearl cameo around her neck.

Every muscle in my body tensed. Sam Winthrop, the studio security guard, was talking to her, but it looked more like harassment to me. Veronica is not happy and she actually seemed frightened.

Sam is no doubt in love with her, but I don't care where your sympathies lie, he is two lights short of an omni. It's always the quiet ones skulking in the background, isn't it? In the old time zone he tried to kill Franklin Roosevelt by rigging a stage light to crash on him. He planted a dynamite bomb on a sound stage that nearly blew me to bits, then had me arrested for trespassing! Poor Veronica had to use the last of her savings to bail me out of jail. On top of that he scared countless people on the set with his anonymous, threatening letters. The man is violently obsessed and it looks like this is _one_ thing that hasn't changed. He puts the Phantom of the Opera to shame.

"Sam, I don't understand why you're so upset, it's just a date. Phineas is very charming and polite. I want to go. I haven't had a date in months."

Sam's dark eyes narrowed. "Sure, that's what they all are until they get what they want. I saw him with you in there. He's no different. I won't have you going around town with some low-rent Valentino!"

Veronica gaped at him. "_Sam!_ You have no right to talk about him like that, you don't even know him. And I don't like you spying on me. You know what I think? I think you're jealous. _Yeah,_ that's it! You're always jealous of other guys talking or even looking at me and I don't like it."

"Oh really? I'll tell you what _I_ don't like."

Sam grabbed her arm and forced her closer to him. I've seen and heard enough. This guy is about to be introduced to my licensed weapons. I ran up and shoved him away…_hard._

"Hey, you! Get your dirty mitts off her!" I shouted, but I didn't care, my temper goes through the roof when it comes to the mistreatment of women.

Sam pushed my arm away and backed up. "Are you the jerk she's going out with?"

"Stop it, Sam! He's not a jerk."

"Shut your yap, Veronica. This is between me and him. I'll deal with you later!"

That did it for me. I rushed into him and grasped his collar, then I heaved him up against the building. He's afraid of me, I can tell, but this is love and war here. I tried to give him a harsh ultimatum.

"I don't think you get it, pal. Veronica is with me, and if I find out that you've hurt her in any way I'll…"

Veronica pulled me back and kept a soothing hand on my bicep. "No, Phineas, I don't want any trouble. I understand why Sam is doing this. He's…"

"Let me guess, when you came to Hollywood he helped you out, gave you money and was a loving shoulder to cry on. The uniform still has tear-stains, am I right?"

Veronica stared at me amazed. _"Exactly._ How did you know?"

"I've seen this all before. I'll make the plot thicker. Sam here convinced you not to go into acting and to do what you really love, cooking and catering. That way you wouldn't forget him if you became famous and he wouldn't have to share you with anyone else."

Veronica stepped away from both of us and Sam loosened my grip on his uniform and dusted it off. "You don't know a damn thing, buster!"

"We're just friends, Sam. I thought you knew that." Veronica said pitiably.

"No Veronica, I didn't want to believe that. You and I were so close. I mean, we _are_ close, but who am I kidding?"

_"Nobody."_ I had to interject. "You know Veronica would never go for a guy like you, at least _you_ felt that way about yourself, so now you play the big, _overprotective_ brother routine with her."

I made sure to stay in between Veronica and Sam. "Only right now you're way out of line, sad sack." I cracked my knuckles for effect.

Sam heaved a large sigh. He removed his security cap and tossed it from hand to hand. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Veronica. You're right. I'm insanely jealous that guys like him get all the breaks."

Little does he know. Voyagers don't know what breaks are. Veronica's fears faded and she went up and stroked his cheek. I wouldn't let my guard down.

"Oh, Sam, you're a very sweet man, and I can't thank you enough for everything you did for me, but…"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. You're with him now."

"Sam, we're not quite together…_yet."_ I said, unsure of myself. Veronica gazed at me with a coy smile and a flicker of hope in her eyes. I can't let her down. "But we're _working at it. _I think it would be best for everyone if you would just let bygones be bygones and left Veronica alone." I said with authority.

"Sam, you'll always be my dear friend, you know that." Veronica offered. She is far too kind to this bum.

Sam looked so forlorn, but something in him was about to break. The writing was on the wall for his sanity. I didn't react fast enough. Sam grabbed Veronica tightly and pulled the handcuffs off his belt. He slapped one on him and the other on her wrist and backed away crazily.

_"Oww!_ Sam! What are you doing? Phineas, stop him!" Veronica pleaded and tried to pull her hand out of the cuffs. Sam yanked hard on her arm and she screeched.

"Sam! Don't do that! _Let her go!_ You don't hurt the people you love!" I attempted to ambush him, but he pulled out his club and waved it at me and then swung it over Veronica's head.

"Sam, NO!"

I had to hold back. Veronica ducked frightfully. "Put that away, Sam!" She cried. "I'm sorry! I'll do whatever you want! Don't hurt Phineas!"

"Don't hurt Phineas! _Don't hurt Phineas?"_ He bellowed. His face contorted in an ugly rage.

Veronica cowered. "Please just relax, Sam. We'll talk about this! All of us!"

"Sam, listen to her!" I kept my hands out and my body at the ready to jump him, but I wasn't seeing a chance without breaking Veronica's arm in the process.

"Please, Sam, I'll do anything you ask, don't hurt anybody!"

It killed me to hear Veronica give in to this psychopath. The melodrama was just beginning.

"It's way too late for that, Veronica. I gave you all the chances in the world!"

Here it comes everybody.

"If I can't have you, _no one can!"_

Sam turned tail and ran with Veronica into an adjacent studio. I looked on momentarily stunned. What in the world just happened here?

_Get a grip, Bogg! _

All of Jeffrey's euphemisms pound me whenever I do something out of character, like stand still when a damsel is in distress._  
_

Sam had gone off the deep end and I had to save her at all costs. I did a fast omni check, and of course, the light turned red just as I opened it. Nothing was ever easy in the life of a Voyager. This was all my fault for coming back here. I raced like the wind after them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voyagers!: Finding Bliss  
**

**Chapter 2**

My speedy chase into the studio was hampered to a trot, then finally a tiptoe. There was a ton of commotion going on in there, swords clanging, choreographed fighting, and colorfully dressed men shouted and ran throughout a huge and skillfully constructed pirate ship right smack in the middle of the sound stage. The set was complete with a luminous painting of a back-lit blue sky and ocean. This looked like my kind of film. It brought back some memories too, though I would have never in all my years wore the haircut the lead actor had on the poster. Any pirate worth his salt should not dare a _'Dutchboy.' _That will surely get you whipped with the cat-o'nines. Leave that hairdo to Prince Valiant._  
_

I could have sworn I saw Veronica's skirt flit by. Sam must have went toward the ladders near the catwalk. If he did what I thought he was going to do, he'd have taken her up top, and then when the time was right, possibly make a spectacle of his love and her betrayal. I've been around too long and seen too much. I know how these dramas play out. But then the worst could happen. The very thought of it made we want to snap his neck. I shouldn't think that, _I'm not a killer,_ not like him. I _will_ save Veronica. Not just because she's an innocent victim and it's a red light, but also because I hoped to secure my own future.

I know that sounded terribly selfish, but those were only a portion of the thoughts which ran through my head. Every time I met a new woman and the attraction was there, my mind constantly played out scenarios of the life I _could_ lead. It was almost instinctual. I know right now it sounds pretty desperate so I'll let the matter drop. A Voyager learns to put his desires last because the people out there in time need him first.

I can't hear Veronica; Sam probably threatened her to keep quiet, because that woman has some pair of lungs. As I silently made my way in that direction, two men were arguing near a star dressing room. Well, one man was ranting, the other just agreeing. The set is crowded, there's no way I'm getting past without clearance. As I listened to the argument, I promptly had a brilliant idea and slipped into an empty dressing room.

-Oo-

"I don't care how good of an actor Edgar Fisk is, he's a lousy drunkard! He's all bulging eyes, no screen presence. This is the age of the talkie! His voice sounds like a helium filled cartoon! He's practically skinnier than his female lead! Nobody wants a limp noodle for a hero! And I say that in _every_ respect!"

The director pulled at his collar and he tossed the script down. He wagged his hands disgusted at the snoring movie star. The actor was dead to the world, draped over his vanity chair in sloppy red 'pirate tights' and his black wig sat askew on his forehead. A man in that condition on _my _old ship would have been keel hauled.

"_Look at him!_ He's supposed to make his grand rescue in five minutes and he's passed out like a pig in the mud! I don't know why I even bother to make films with these ingrates! Do you, Freddy?"

The director's hapless assistant was on his knees and he gathered up the script papers. He was trying to put them in order and the poor guy could only nod and say yes to everything. I feel bad for the 'Yes men.' As he leaned forward for a stubborn flyaway paper his hand hit my boot and his gaze traveled up to my face. I stood there like a mannequin with my hands on my waist and a big plastered grin. I've never felt more cornball. Probably never looked it either. He backed up and rose to his feet.

"Mr. Donnelly! I think we found a new lead. He's perfect!"

The director looked my way and gasped. Then he literally pounced on me, and felt the muscles in my arms up and down, and just got overly rambunctious. I had to step a few feet away.

"You're right for once, Freddy! For once in your life, you're right!"

_"Ahoy, landlubbers!_ I'm Mr. Fisk's stand-in. I'll gladly do the part." I announced in my most amiable voice.

Freddy kept checking his watch. "Mr. Donnelly, we're on a tight budget and we have no more time! He may not know the lines but at least let him do the stunts for this scene, you can do stunts, can't you?"

I nodded self-assuredly. "_Absolutely,_ my friend! That's why Mr. Fisk hired me. But I'm on a schedule too! _Come!_ I think I can nail the entrance in one take." I attempted to make a run for it, but Mr. Donnelly grabbed my arm.

_"Wait a minute!_ You're not in the right costume…_ack_…I'm sure I can make a change to Edgar's, yours is much better! _Much!_ Good thing we just started filming the action sequences first. But you _must_ wear this!"

He dramatically placed another version of the Dutch boy wig on my head. So much for authenticity. When I first landed at Voyagers Headquarters my hair was past my shoulders in a mad blonde mix of shaggy waves and dreadlocks, and quite likely some fleas. Just thinking about it makes my skin crawl. I endured it all as a real pirate, but hopefully I never have to live under those conditions again.

Satisfied with my overall appearance, Mr. Donnelly pushed me onto the lively set. I immediately scanned the catwalks, but there was no sign of Sam or Veronica. I can just feel that he's here though, lurking in the shadows with a hand over Veronica's mouth and plotting his next move. My blood ran cold. Could I have been completely wrong? Sam might have taken the poor girl anywhere by now and I got myself stuck filming a hokey movie. Freddy tugged on my sleeve and pointed.

"You see that model topmast up there? You have to climb up. And when we cue you, you take your sword and wave it around and then swing down the sail from that rope dangling next to it. As you come down, you shout, _'Come along me hearties! Follow me!'_ Can ya do that?"

"In my sleep, Fred."

I might have been too overconfident. It's still over fifty feet high, but at least they have a stack of mattresses to catch my landing. I needed a birds-eye view of the studio, and this opportunity just fell into my lap. It was time to make my move. Showing off a little, I grabbed the rope and shimmied up to the topmast instead of using the set ladder. This elicited shouts of praise from everyone on the set. My sword prop was hidden there and I grabbed it, it's pure cardboard painted silver. All the better to fight evils on the high seas!

"Say your line! Swing down!"

While they're screaming at me below, my eyes are glued to the catwalk. Sure enough, Sam is there taking the bolts off the hot light. Didn't I say some things _never _change? Well, I also said_ everything changes_, err, never mind! Veronica is absolutely terrified. I looked down at the crew and waved my hands like a wild man.

"_Run!_ Look! He's gonna drop the light!"

Sam got startled and his wrench fell onto the ship. The light soon dropped after it and all the actors scattered. Thankfully, no one was hurt. I heard the director screaming and a few pointed out that it was Sam Winthrop the security guard.

"_Sam!_ Stop this! Why are you trying to hurt people?" Veronica had lost it and started beating on him. Not a good idea.

"No, Veronica! Be careful!" I called out.

Sam pushed her off and she stumbled back and tripped. She managed to grasp the edge of the catwalk and Sam was knocked off his feet because the brain forgot he was handcuffed to her. Veronica screamed and kicked at the air while Sam hung over the edge and clutched her arm.

"I loved you, Veronica! Why couldn't you love me?" Sam yelled at her. "It's over now!"

"Sam, please, please, don't drop me!" She begged.

I can't take anymore of this. I grabbed the rope and readied myself to swing out to them, but it was too late. Sam jimmied the handcuff with his key and released Veronica. That damn coward wasn't going to kill himself, just her. I had one chance only. Building momentum I jumped on top of the lookout post and took a swing. I felt as if the world stopped. Everyone below me was going crazy and pushing a mattress to hopefully catch her. I couldn't hear a word of it. My only focus was to save Veronica. She fell fast and screamed all the way, I reached out my arm and…

"PHINEAS!"

"I got ya, sweetheart!"

We're gonna miss the mattress. I turned my body to protect her and we miraculously bounced off mattress edge, then made a hard landing on the deck. There was a loud crack and I prayed it wasn't my spine.

"_Look out!_ The mast is falling, the sails! My sets! _OOOHHH!"_ I heard the director yell.

As it all came crashing down, Veronica and I practically rolled off the ship and ripped through the ocean backdrop, tumbling down another set of steps. Everything had come to a standstill. Veronica didn't move off me and by now she'd gone from terrified to petrified. She cautiously touched my face.

"Phineas? Are you hurt? Please be all right." She whimpered.

I didn't realize my eyes were still closed. Was I out to lunch? When I opened them, her sweet face hovered above mine and her eyes were aglow with tears. I felt it already, my body was gonna be sore for a few days. I smiled to calm her.

"Nothing can hurt me, little lady. I'm a pirate."

"Oh Phineas! You saved my life! Thank you!"

She burrowed her head onto my chest and the feeling was sheer delight. I still couldn't seem to move well, so I just stroked her hair. It was very soft and smelled of roses and vanilla. Reminded me of how hungry I was. Her hot tears dampened my skin.

_"Shh, _don't cry, Veronica. I'm…I'm here for you. I won't let Sam hurt you, never."

She raised her head again and stared lovingly at me. Now I madly wanted to kiss her. _But_ that wasn't gonna happen. Before I knew it, a whole slew of actors and crewmen came rushing towards us, and started lifting me up by my arms and shoulders. So much for checking if I broke any bones, guys. I got a big slap on the back for my trouble that nearly sent me flying through the canvas set piece again. I would never say it aloud but that hurt like crazy!

"_HAHAHA!_ That was fantastic! Pure showmanship!" The director beamed at me. I caught it on camera. "I want to put you under contract!"

Is he kidding? I suddenly realized that Sam was still at large. I pushed him out of my way and limped toward the ship.

"Wait_, wait_…where is he? Where's Sam Winthrop?"

"We called the authorities, they'll find him!"

This was all wrong. The red light on the omni was burning a hole through my sash.

"No! He has to be caught!"

I tried to run after him, but a sharp hand held me still. I looked to see a short man with a goatee and pencil thin mustache and spectacles. He shook his head ruefully.

"Young man, you're coming with me to the hospital. You were knocked out there for a few minutes and that's nothing to sneeze at. I want to make sure you don't have a concussion."

"But I feel _fine!"_

"Are you a doctor?"

"No, but…"

"Then you can't make that diagnosis, can you? Come with me, I have an ambulance waiting."

This was nuts. But I had to go along. The moment they released me I was going to hunt down Sam Winthrop. I can only hope my good sensibilities stay in place and I don't pursue my own vengeance. In the back of my mind I still heard Veronica's pleas and saw her desperate attempt to save herself while I stood like an idle fool in a fright wig across the way. It hurts my heart. Veronica ran up to me and clutched my arm.

"I'm coming with him. He saved me and I owe him that much." She told the doctor.

She looked up at me with a nerve of steel, daring me to defy her. I could only smile. As always, I'm a stranger in a strange land and I need someone to guide me. I kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, Veronica. I appreciate it. And I still owe you a Brown Derby lunch."

"Oh, I'll be sure to get it." She teases. "Save those pennies. You're not off the hook, Mister."

Her hand slid down and she clasped her fingers through mine. I wouldn't be shaking her loose any time soon, nor do I want to. Veronica Bliss may have appeared to be a shrinking violet, but she was as loyal and strong as any of the great women I've met in history. I admired that in her. As they loaded me into the back of the ambulance, it was all very quiet. Veronica's hand never left mine and she squeezed it periodically to suggest that everything will be okay. I'm glad she had a hold on me, because I felt the fluffy magnetic pull of a certain cloud nine.

I think I have fallen in love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voyagers!: Finding Bliss  
**

**Chapter 3**

Before I knew it, I was sitting shirtless in an examining room with a pack of ice on my shoulder. The aspirin they gave me kicked in and the aches were fading. The doctor gave me clearance to leave, but warned that if I felt any sort of dizziness or headaches to come back right away. I didn't feel pain before, but my shoulder was hit pretty hard when we landed on the deck and bounced down the steps. Veronica kept rubbing her neck, the poor thing must have nearly caught whiplash. I felt very foolish again. I passed her the ice bag.

"Hey, maybe you need this more than I do."

Veronica smiled. "No, that's okay, it's just a little ache. Looks like you're gonna have big bruises." She's tried her hardest not to stare at my bare chest so I made it easy for her and put my shirt and vest back on. The color faded from her cheeks slightly.

"I'll live." I jump off the examining table. "I have to go, I need to find…"

Veronica rushed up to me. "Wait Phineas! I've read about these _concus…concus…concusth…brain things_, you might feel okay now, but it could be dangerous later. Come back to my house and get rest."

"Veronica, I've been in plenty of scrapes in my lifetime and this was nothing. I don't even remember banging my head at all."

Her eyes widened. "That's a symptom! Memory loss." She delicately brushed her fingers through the front of my hair and stared up at me sweetly. "Please Phineas, stop being such a man and do what the doctor told ya."

I couldn't say no to her wounded puppy dog expression. It's too cute. I held her shoulders gently. "All right. I'll come. But I'm only doing this for you."

"Really? Why?"

"Because I don't want you worrying about me. I'm worried about _you._ I need to stick by you. Sam is an attempted murderer and he's still out there. I doubt he went to his home, that's the first place they'd look." My anger rose again and she sensed it.

Veronica rubbed my cheek. "It's okay, Phineas. The police will catch him. I can't believe he would do something like that. Over what? I'm not that special. I'm not even that pretty or anything and I talk funny. Not like Garbo." She lamented.

"_Woah!_ Hold on, Veronica. Enough of this _Garbo_ stuff. I personally think her voice is harsh and mannish. She's pretty, if you like storefront mannequins."

"Wow, I never heard a man say that about Garbo!"

"Well I just did. There's nothing wrong with the way you talk. So you have a little speech impediment? _Big deal._ And I'd like to know who says you're not pretty, so I can pop em' one. I think you're lovely."

Veronica just stared at me dumbfounded. I'm not sure she believed me. She looked like she wanted to cry, but instead turned aside and paced around to hide it. I sensed a life story coming on. I enjoy life stories.

"When I was a little girl, my parents thought I might have been dumb, ya know? I barely talked until I was four years old. I couldn't make words out right. But I showed them when I got all A's in school. They were proud of that, but Mama was upset that I wasn't beautiful like my big sister Janie. Mama made me learn how to cook. My papa said a man won't marry me for my looks and _definitely_ not my voice, but as long as I fed him well enough, he'd be content."

Veronica finally gazed up at me with her eyes clouded in tears. "You like good food…don't you, Phineas?"

I don't know what it is with her, but the expressions she makes tear at my heart. I remembered the first red light zone, when she said she was able to cry on cue and that lone tear dripped from her eye. What an actress! However, this moment was real, as were her tears and shame. I hate when people get put down for how they look and talk and walk. History is never short on vindictive people driving others into the dirt. She stared out the window and wiped her eyes, but it only caused the mascara to rub into her cheeks.

"Who am I kidding? Maybe if I had just given Sam a chance, he wouldn't have done what he did. We'd all be better off."

Did I also happen to mention I hate it when the victim takes the blame? I grabbed her and made her face me. "Don't you say that, Veronica! He doesn't deserve a woman like you."

"I gotta be dreaming here! Why not, Phineas? Who am I to turn him down?"

I gave her the maddening _movie shake_, as Jeffrey once called it. "Who are you? _Who are…?"_ I was done asking questions. I'm went for it.

Kissing Veronica was sweeter than I thought it would be. Her pert lips roved over mine hesitantly and when I embraced her closer she suddenly made the kiss all her own. Wow. I just flew _way_ past cloud nine. I didn't want it to end, but then… she nearly collapsed in my arms and sobbed uncontrollably. I was sort of expecting it. She had been a real trooper all this time, but was still shocked over what happened to her. I rocked her with as much comfort as I could offer.

"_Shh_…it's okay, Veronica. I'm right here."

She kept her head against me and played with my shirt ties. "Phineas, I'm scared of him! He's not in his right mind. All he wanted was a future for us but now he says I destroyed him, so he has to destroy me!" She blubbered.

What a soap opera this turned out to be! Romance, angst, thrills–I couldn't wait to tell Jeffrey. I can just hear his smart mouth saying how he wished he saw it all with a bag of popcorn. We left the hospital and I kept my arm firmly over her shoulders. As we got outside, Veronica tapped her forehead.

"Oh boy! Phineas, I forgot, I left my car at the studio. I'll have to get it."

I bade her to lead the way. "Then let's go."

The bus ride went by fairly quickly and Veronica quietly nestled her head against my shoulder. I enjoyed it. She's _my_ little damsel. I wanted to protect her from everything. We didn't talk about the kiss, but the feelings were there as she stroked my hand. For now, no words needed to be spoken.

For some reason my presence elicited amused stares and a group of women nervously chitter-chattered a few rows up. They giggled every time I happened to look their way. I looked down and realized I was still in my pirate clothes. They must have thought I was a Hollywood star. I shan't disappoint. I wondered if they wanted autographs.

_Smile!_

_ Wink!_

Was that a fluttering heart I just heard?

Veronica chuckled and rubbed my belly playfully. "Oh, poor baby, you must be starving. Now that was a growl!"

-Oo-

Veronica and I hurried to her car, I noticed she was no longer driving the classy cream-colored Ford, but a black, beat up model. We pulled out of the lot and hit the main street when suddenly I felt a cold piece of metal brush past my neck. Veronica glanced my way and gasped.

"You just keep your eyes on the road, Veronica, you're going to drive where I tell you to drive, and don't you make any sudden moves, hero!"

Sam Winthrop had found us, and now he had a gun. Can the day get any better? He must have known I was going to attempt to grab for it. That isn't a smart move, he's behind us and his hands are shaking. Veronica tensely gripped the steering wheel.

"Where…Where am I going, Sam?"

Sam smiled and scooted over to her end. He twirled the barrel of his gun through her curls. Veronica looked like she wanted to faint, but she kept her composure. That's my girl. Courageous.

_"Sam!_ Don't point that thing at her! You got me. Stay on my side."

Sam looked at me frenzied. "I don't want _you!_ He threw himself back on the seat and laughed harshly. It was abrupt and stilted…it was deadly.

"Veronica, I'm going to make your little dream come true. Take us to Mt. Lee. I've always wanted to see that big _Hollywoodland_ sign up real close, haven't you?"

I nervously shifted in my seat. I didn't like where this was going one bit. "Sam, what are you going to do? This is all my fault, I got in the way of your love for Veronica, just let her go and you can take me there!"

Sam crossed his arms over the seat and tilted his head from side to side. "Do you think I'm stupid? I _am_ taking you to the hills, pirate! I'm taking you both! Let's see how good you swing this time! No ropes, just a ladder and fifty foot high letters! Take your pick, people! Which one would you like to be shoved off of? I pick 'H' for _harlot_! You can have the 'L' for _Liar,_ pirate!"

Tears streamed down Veronica's face. "Sam, please don't do this! I'm not worth it! What have I ever done to you? I was your friend. I'm not the only girl in the world, you can find a real nice lady."

_"Aww,_ shut up!" Sam raised his gun and attempted to swing at her. Not on my watch. I gripped his elbow with all my strength and clawed at his wrist to keep the gun facing up at the roof of the car. Veronica swerved dangerously. I was on a bad angle and Sam had the upper hand. He yanked himself out of my clutches.

"Stop the car! I said _stop!"_

Veronica immediately did as she was told. We were no longer in a crowded city section, but on a road surrounded by dense trees. The Hollywoodland sign is not far off. Sam leaped from the vehicle and I followed. He turned the gun on me again.

"You stay right where you are!" Sam flung open Veronica's door and dragged her out.

"Sam, go easy on her!"

Sam kept Veronica close to him and then nudged me with the gun to get behind the wheel. "You're driving from here on in. I don't trust you! Next thing I know you'll try and pull a disappearing act!"

Disappear? _Disappear! Of course!_ How could I have forgotten I had the omni! All I had to do was get Veronica close to me and hit it. Now is not the time though. I don't want to have Sam being dragged through the cosmos with us. I know what you're thinking, nobody is supposed to know about Voyagers and the omni, but how many times have Jeff and I been through this? I needed to save Veronica's life, just like I had to save Houdini and Jeff from suffocation in the underground death trap and stop Jackie Knox from voyaging by herself.

"Okay, whatever you say, Sam. I'm getting in the car." I kept my hands up to show him I had no tricks up my sleeve, not yet anyway.

Once I went behind the wheel he pushed Veronica inside and jumped in after her. I noticed that his hand had stopped shaking. He was more in control, and that meant, more dangerous. I drove for another five minutes following Sam's directions and then we ditched the car at the foot of the steep hillside. The _Hollywoodland_ sign loomed large and bright above us. Sam would not let Veronica go and urged me to take the lead upward. Getting her out of here was going to be a harder task than I thought.

We finally made it to the base of the sign and stopped at the 'H'. Sam backed away from us. He wagged the gun at me.

"Pick up the ladder, Casanova, and then I want you to climb! I changed my mind, you can go off the 'H' too, the _harlot_ and the _hero._"

"And if I say no?"

Sam cocked the gun at Veronica. "Then I shoot her now."

The ladder it is then. As I placed it against the girders, I kept a sharp eye on Veronica, she looked terribly sad and then she pulled on Sam's arm.

"Sam, wait! You can take me, take me anywhere you want. You're a wanted man now, a fugitive! So you'll have to get out of Hollywood. I'll go with ya, I'll do anything you ask of me!"

Sam actually considered. "_Anything_, you say?"

"_Anything._ Just please let Phineas go. He's innocent. All he wanted to do was take me out to lunch. I've been a fool, Sam; I didn't notice how much ya cared for me. Now I know and I'll…_care_ the same for you. Lots! Please don't hurt him!"

Veronica fell to her knees in a heartrending display of grief. My noble girl. I wondered how much was acting, because she was fabulous.

Sam looked at both of us for what seemed like forever. Then he made his decision. "Okay, Veronica. But, I want him up there first!"

"But Sam he'll…"

"_No!_ He goes up or else the deal is done and I shoot him now!"

I shook my head and moved nearer to them. "Veronica, I can't let you do this!"

Sam was exasperated. He grabbed Veronica by the hair and she screamed. "If you don't listen to her, I will kill her! I'm being as reasonable as I can!"

Please, Phineas…_do it!_ I don't want you hurt."

An idea hit me. He thought he could stop me that easily? He had another thing coming. All I had to do was omni away and then back again.

Sam grabbed the ladder. "Climb, Captain Kid! All the way to the top of the 'H' and stay there!"

I knew where his game was going, but I had to oblige. "Veronica, don't you worry, nothing will happen to you, I promise."

Veronica looked pleadingly at Sam. "Just…just let me say goodbye."

Sam sighed and kept the gun pointed at us both. "Fine. Make it snappy! And don't ever say I don't have a heart."

"I know you do, Sam, a big one."

Veronica ran up to me and I held her close. "Veronica, he won't get away, I'm not going to let him. Just trust me." I whispered with my cheek against her curls.

Veronica nodded and gazed up at me. I saw the helplessness in her eyes. "I will, Phineas. Thank you for everything. For what it's worth, I know I woulda fallen madly in love with you."

I smiled at her and kissed her quickly. "It's worth everything. I feel the same."

Veronica bravely raised her head and turned back to Sam. Without waiting to be asked, I hopped on the ladder and started climbing quickly. As soon as I get to the top I grabbed the bars and straddled the 'H.' The letters were not as wide as they looked from the front and I had to really focus to keep my balance. I glanced down at Veronica and Sam and just as I assumed he would, Sam pushed the ladder flat onto the ground. Veronica wanted to cry out but I waved to her to keep quiet. I thought the metal girders holding up the 'H' were thick enough for me to climb down when I had to. Sam started dragging Veronica down the hill and I readied my omni. Leaving and returning should have taken all of one-minute, provided there were no distractions. I stared at them again and noticed Veronica lost her calmness. She wanted to fight for her life.

"Get your dirty hands off me! I hate you, Sam! I'll never give in to you!"

Veronica barreled into Sam, catching him off guard and sending him flying into a thatch of tall grass. She raced up to the 'H' and tried to pick up the ladder.

"No! Veronica stop! I'm okay!"

Sam shook the dizziness off and charged at her with the gun.

"_SAM! NO! DON'T SHOOT!"_ I screamed.

Veronica threw herself on the ground as the gun went off. The bullet deflected off the letter 'O.' Sam ran closer and aimed again. I'm panicked; there was no way I could make it down there in time. All of a sudden, I heard a low and familiar whistle. I had never seen a Voyager landing from above and it was a fascinating experience, even though it all occurred the blink of an eye. Forty feet below me and ten feet above Sam, the air and sky rippled, kinda like the waves you would see in the distance of a hot desert. A body flew out of the ripples feet first onto Sam and they both crumpled into the weeds.

Veronica, though still in shock, ran and made a grab for the gun. I was already on my way down the metal rungs, moving as fast as I could without slipping. The Voyager stood up and wiped the dust from his jeans and shook the dried grass from his wild hair. Sam was knocked out senseless.

"_Jeffrey!_ So nice of you to drop in!" I panted as I jumped the last ten feet. Veronica raced beside me and I removed the gun from her trembling hands.

"I'll take that, sweets." I make sure to dump the bullets and then flung it as far away as I could. Veronica stayed behind me, still terrified.

Jeffrey gave me a big grin. "Are you kidding, me? I was in the lab and I wanted to check out the memory recorder, did you know they programmed our omnis in synch because we're partners?"

Somehow I found that disconcerting, but I just nodded amused.

"Anyway, I logged on just when the action started. Man, I wish I had some popcorn! I had to come; I kinda gave this movie a little 3-D punch when I dropped in, didn't I? I made it just in time too. I'm glad we had the upgrades."

Veronica tugged at my sleeve. "Phineas, isn't that your friend? The one I gave the chili to? He, he looks taller and older…where did he come from? He fell from the sky! I mean…oh this is all screwy!" She smiled warily at Jeffrey. "Thanks for savin' me, I really did need savin' this time, I mean…_huh,_ that's funny, I feel like you guys have tried to save me before." Veronica scratched her head and then let the thought go. Jeffrey and I shared a wink.

Residual parallel time zone memories. Weird stuff. Don't ask me to explain it.

"No problem, Veronica. Phineas and I never leave each other in the lurch."

I opened the omni and it was a green light. My shoulder started to kill me again, but I had to ignore it. Jeffrey came up to us and I gave him a hug.

"You're the best, Jeff. But I _did_ have a plan."

"Sure, Bogg, you always do. But plans can get quashed. So, what are you doing in 1929? I thought you'd be heading out on a cruise or something for your vacation, I know you did _not_ want to stay at Voyagers Headquarters."

"Jeffrey, I was just kinda starting my vacation_…here."_

"Of all the time zones in the world, you pick Hollywood, _1929?_" He gazed at Veronica and then back at me and it finally dawned on him. _"Oooh!_ Okay…okay, I get it, I get…never mind."_  
_

I _love_ how Jeffrey just casually talked time travel in front of Veronica. I put an arm over his shoulder and squeezed a little hard. "I came _to the studio_ to take Veronica out to the Brown Derby, but it just didn't happen."

Jeffrey winced and got the point. "Oh, right, of course. Brown Derby you say? _Awesome!_ Can I come? I'm starving! I missed lunch to save your hide."

Veronica suddenly laughed. I hope she didn't go delirious. "Sure, why not? After we get this monster in jail, that is."

_"Great!_ Hey, I never did forget how great that chili con queso was. You should sell it."

"That's a fine idea. I'll really think about it." Veronica beamed.

It looked like she was fine.

I suppressed the urge to moan and groan. So much for my big date. But Jeffrey deserved the little treat. I never had much of anything to give him materially. He'd been studying hard, passing all his classes with flying colors and he saved my tuba. That most definitely called for a meal in the big old hat. The food had better be worth it.

Sam is still down. I removed the handcuffs from his belt and cuffed his wrists behind his back. I dragged him to his feet and he groaned, but stayed limp. Veronica looked at me suspiciously, but eagerly. I was through here. I started charging down the hill and the others hurried to follow.

"Phineas, I hope you're gonna explain all this to me." Veronica asked.

"I can, but promise me to keep an open mind about it, because you may not believe us."

Veronica looked up at the sky then back at Jeffrey. "After seeing what he did, I'm game to believe a lot."

"Okay, looks like I have no choice really. Right now we have to get this scum back to town and in jail."

We finally made it to her car. "Jeff, you sit in the front. I'll stay in the back to keep him in line. Veronica, are you okay to drive?"

Veronica hopped behind the wheel. "I'm ready when you are!"

Jeffrey got in beside her. "Veronica, we'll talk about everything later at dinner, it's kind of a big thing and we don't want anyone else to find out."

"Okay. I promise, I won't say a word, boys. I'm very good with secrets."

She turned to stare at me and we smiled tenderly at one another. I believed her. Veronica is quite a gal. I always felt contented around her. Once this all blew over and we had a chance to start again, I had a deep feeling that Veronica and I would find our bliss.

**The End.**


End file.
